A tremendous amount of dental research survey data has been collected over the past quarter of a century. The computer programs that perform statistics and mathematical computations on the data in order to present it to researchers in a useful format require extensive use of computer resources. CPU power, memory, and disk storage are three critical resources that impact the speed with which a job runs. When resources are scarce jobs run slowly. Granting more resources to a job than it requires is wasteful, and leaves then unavailable for other jobs. The intent of this project is to determine the optimal configuration of an IBM RISC, model 320H, and the optimal combination of resources to grant to typical statistical programs to maximize throughout on the RISC system and fully utilize its resources. The findings of this study shall be implemented on the program's RISC system, and a paper shall be written describing the approach and results.